The work of a lifetime
by Takaluca
Summary: AU. It has been 30 years since the incident, and now Lily will tell the story of the tradegy that destroyd more then half of her family. Being the good reporter she is, she will go deep to tell the story with the most details and precision. The problem is, is the truth the same as what she think that happened? (37 year in the future). I don't own any characters.
1. A new project

March, 21, 2055 It was a bright night, a full moon shining on the sky. In the center of the small city of Royal Woods, a fine restaurant, by the name of Italian Flower, was hosting a great reporter from one of the biggest news channel in Michigan. That day, however, she wasn't there for an interview or a restaurant review. That day was something for herself, something personal.

It has been around ten minutes when she arrived. She had a light purple dress, that would just barely reach her knees, red high heels and a small beige purse hanging on her chair. She had a glass of fine red wine in her hands, and she took a sip of the drink. She checked the clock. She was occupying a six seat table, and nobody else had arrived yet. The blond girl was starting to get impatient.

"Have you already decided, Mss Loud?" A waiter has approached her by her side

"I'm still waiting for the others, thanks," She said, making a negative sign with her hand

That was Lily Loud. One of the best in the business, when it comes to informing people. Still she hasn't been lucky enough to receive an award. Most of her days would be spent outside, she was an investigative journalist. She had the desire to show the truth to the people since she was a little kid. Now, at 37 years old, her career was far from bad. She was single, but she prefers it that way

She stood up when she noticed a familiar face entering the restaurant. It was a girl as well, and she was very good at hiding the almost 50 years she carried with her. She looked like she was in her mid thirties. The purple shoes, and the dark red dress matched her dark skin. Lily stood up to greet her first company for the night

"Lily Loud," The girl said, in a serious voice, and a soft smile

"Ronnie Anne Santiago," Lily said, also smiling. They went for the hug, and sit down on the table. Ronnie ordered a glass of water, and they both began talking

"And I thought I would be the last one to arrive, guess I was wrong," Ronnie Anne began speaking. "How things have been going to you?"

"Pretty busy. It's not easy when you have to work on your own," she wasn't lying, but Lily always thought more people just slow her down. "What about you?"

"Actually, we've been doing pretty good," she took a sip of her water. Ronnie had began teaching in her own skateboarding school in Royal Woods, and it made quite some success. She began adding more extreme sports, and now her brand was know through the whole city. The age made has made her harder to teach, so now she only manages the whole business. Just like Lily, she was single. Her first boyfriend experience didn't exactly made her wanting to have another. "I was thinking of maybe expanding, you know, have more places of operation"

"That's pretty good," Lily said. "I have a friend who's a sports journalist, he might help you on that," she offered

"Thanks, I could use some free marketing. I just hope that this friend of yours doesn't fall in love with me, like that other guy did with Lola," Ronnie said

"Who said my name?" A voice came from the door of the restaurant. Both Lily and Ronnie turned around to see a blond girl, in a shiny pink dress, with a silver purse, a silver tiara and silver high heels. She approached the table where the two ladies were sitting, and sit right beside Lily. They both shared a hug.

"So, what were you saying about me?" Lola asked

"She was talking about that guy that stalked you when you began your career," Lily said

"Oh yes, that was a weirdo," Lola agreed. "Would you believe he would search my dressing room for hair that had fallen from my head or dirty clothes? Uh, it disgusts me just to think about it." Lola shakes, and she orders the most expensive champagne of the house

Lola has entered the fashion world, and soon her name was often mentioned on some medium tier magazine. She was a model, and she could make anything she wears seems beautiful. Just like Ronnie and Lily, she was single, however she had a date with a cute boy from the make up crew.

Lola's champagne arrived and she took a sip. "By the way, why did you called us here again?" she asked

"I'd like to tell when everyone arrives," Lily explained. "We are only missing Luan and…"

"Us," a male voice said. Just then the three noticed the couple approaching the table. He, in a black suit and tie, with a white shirt, and she, with a plain bright red dress. "Sorry, we are a bit late," the man said

"No need to apologise, Clyde," Lily said, shaking his hand and hugging the girl. "It's been a long time, Lynn," she said

"You don't say," Lynn said, as she greeted the rest of the people on the table. Clyde and Lynn got engaged when Lynn was only 23. They were the parents of two beautiful kids, named Luke and Carly. Clyde has a small business online, so he worked home and took care of the house. Lynn was the Gym teacher in Royal Woods High School. Together, they managed to make a very happy family

"Now we are only missing Luan," Lily said, with her brand new Iphone 49 in hands. She texted Luan, asking where she was. Than, a huge bell sound was heard from under the table. "What?" Lily said, looking under the table, to find a 51 year old comedian hiding down there. "Are you serious Luan?"

"I might have aged, but my soul is still the one of a child," she said, getting up the table. Her yellow dress and the flowers in her hair got a little bit messed up, but nobody seemed to notice, or care. Luan Loud has remained in her own entertaining company: Funny Business Inc, until she sold it to start her own stand up show. It made some success, but she didn't managed to get out of the state of Michigan. The years have been nice to her, some could easily say she was thirty years old.

"So, now that we are all here, can you please explain why you called all of us here?" Lola asked

"Yeah, I mean, family and friends bonding is cool and all, but you seemed kind of nervous when you were speaking on the phone," Lynn said

Lily got her head down a bit, causing all of the ones in the table to approach her in worry. They were all adults, but that doesn't mean Lily is no longer the youngest sister "Do you know what day is today?" She asked. All of them faced each other, and nobody seemed to know the answer Lily was expecting

"Today makes thirty years since the incident," she said, sadly

All of them looked at each other in silence. They remember the incident, but they didn't mentioned much, it was easier to just forget.

"My boss wants me to make a special report on it, due to the large repercussion back in the day."

That was true. Most people remembered the topic being reminded by all of the news channels and sites for a couple months. It was the dark times for all of the ones present in the table. A moment everyone wishes it didn't happen. A moment of death, sadness, and fear, but the ones that survived managed to turn the tide of battle, and all of the Louds were successful now. Well, almost all Louds

"I wanted to know if you guys are okay with it, you know, since is our personal lives being involved…"

"Lily," Clyde said. "It has been some hard times, but it's important for it to be shared to the rest of the world. It can show people how things turn good to the ones that deserve, and the bad ones are punished"

"Clyde's right," Lola continues. " And with you being involved, people might get the real story. If you need help, I'm with you," She placed her hand on Lily's back

"My brother is also involved, and I want people to remember him. I'm with you," Ronnie said

"I'll look back at my house, see if there are any tapes from back of those days," Luan said. "But anyways, I'm okay with you doing it."

"I would be good to see our real story being shown. I'm also okay with it," Lynn said

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want it, because, you know…"

"It has been thirty years," Clyde said. "We can't hide from our past, we have to face it and move forward, just like we have been doing. If it is your job, just do it," the rest of the ones present nodded. "And as you saw, if you need anything, help, or maybe even be witnesses, we are here for you," they all nodded again

Suddenly, the waiter arrived, with six different dishes to six different people. "Now let's leave the sad things aside. I'm hungry," Lynn said

They all have actually enjoyed the night. They kept talking for long hours, before the manager of the restaurant announced it was closing time. They all entered their own vehicles, and headed home. Lily was happy nobody was against her project. that could be her life's work. However, she still needed to speak with someone.

Next day, an early Sunday morning, she grabbed her car and drove to a place she never has been before, and never wanted to be: Royal Woods Prison. There were already some reporters on the door, obviously Lily wasn't the only one who would talk about the incident, but she had an advantage, being related directly to it.

She arrived at the prison door and asked to visit a specific prisoner. After a couple minutes, she was allowed in. She was a little nervous, it has been a long time since she saw that person the last time, and she didn't knew how bad he was. She arrived at a cell, which had a lonely prisoner, facing towards the light coming from the small window. The guard opened the door and sitted on the other side of the room, and the prisoner faced her. He had white hair and beard, and you could see the extreme sadness in his face

"Hello, Lincoln," Lily said

"It has been a long time, right Lily?

 **Hey guys. New idea, new fic. I know there's a lot of information missing, but things will begin making sense on further chapters, I hope you enjoy the idea and, you know, review, favoutite and follow if you want.**


	2. Scraps of the past

The man looked at her. He didn't had any expression. He was wearing an orange T-shirt and pants, and black shoes. Almost all of his face was covered in hair. The beard, the moustache and the hair's color all together would make you guess he was in his late eighties, but he was actually only 49 years old. Different from his siblings, time hasn't been nice to him. His skin was pale, his arms, weak and skinny.

"Yes, it has, indeed," Lily said. "I have some news for you."

"I would ask if they are good or bad, but it's not like things could get much worse for me, hehe," Lincoln said, even his laughing sounded sad

"You know what day is today?" Lily asked the same question she asked for her family and friends the day before

"Exactly thirty years and one day since I've been thrown in this dirty cell? How could I forget?" Lily noticed the walls were full of lines. They followed a pattern, four lines vertical, and one crossing them all, forming a common way to count the passage of time in movies. "But what do you need from me?" Lincoln said

"There is a whole project to tell the story of our family," she said, emotionless, since it was a professional business.

"Oh, one more of those special TV programs," Lincoln said. "But you didn't answer my question, why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing it. Also, I want to cover the most detail possible, so…," Lily said

"Oh, yes, yes, thank you," Lincoln clapped his hands. "So finally you will show the world what really happened?"

"Yes, that's the main idea. I thought you'd be a lot angrier than you are." Lily seemed confused

"Why I would be angry? Finally someone trusts me and will finally find the truth," Lincoln exclaimed, and he seemed he wanted to jump around like a five year old.

"Lincoln, I don't trust you," Lily said,. That seemed to break Lincoln, if he wasn't already. "But different from you, I am a good person, and I wanted to let you know what was going on," she got a little bit angry

One thing was had to see what Lincoln had done, another was seeing him scream with all of his energy that he was innocent, when all of the proof pointed him as guilty.

"Oh," Lincoln said, facing down. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. No one never heard what I had to say,"

"There is no need. The police had proven you were guilty," Lily said

"Let me tell you a story, Lily. The boy did everything to help the ones next to him, and he was the one who suffered the most for things he wasn't responsible for. He tried to explain himself, but he always was punished and shamed by the ones he helped. You know the name of the story?

"What is it," Lily was actually curious to where this was going

"Story of my life," Lincoln said, with a little smile

"Except this time you don't have nothing to say. There's no excuse for what you did!" Lily began losing her patience. Lincoln had almost ruined her and her siblings life, and of course anger would still come to them

"Huh, If I had a coin every time I heard that phrase in my life," Lincoln left a small giggle. "You're right," Lincoln said, making Lily look in surprise. "There is no excuse for what happen, but it wasn't me."

"You shut up your mouth, I don't need to hear your complains," Lily said, getting up, and ready to leave, when Lincoln said a few words that changed everything.

"Hey, are you really going to lose your head with me?" he said. A flash of memory went trough Lily's mind. She saw a head, it head brown hair and was wearing glasses, rolling in the floor, bodiless

"What did you said !?" Lily came back, grabbing Lincoln by the shirt. The cops were ready to deal with Lincoln if he tried anything stupid. It was also their job to make sure inmates wouldn't be hurt by visitors, but by judging by what he had done, they'd let the girl take care of him, if she wished

"You heard it right, sis. Next time, don't try to get your hands dirty, or you might lose them.

Another flash came to Lily. A girl, laying on the floor. Both her hands were missing, and in its place there were attached two little fountains, that were spilling a dark red liquid

"You better stop, if you know what's good for you!" Lily was getting more angry, but also more sad

"Stop, why. Am I hurting you?" Lincoln asked

"Well, if you didn't noticed, yes, you actually are," Lily said. She released Lincoln, hoping he would come to his senses and stop speaking.

"My words don't seem to hurt that much. Your ears aren't even bleeding." Lincoln said. One more flash came to Lily. A girl was laying on a bed. Both her ears had a small line of blood running out of her. Lily gave up, and she began crying in one of the corners. The cops were just waiting for Lincoln to make a move close to her, so he could be punished. But Lincoln was smarter, he knew what they wanted, so he simple stood sitted down.

"Oh, don't begin crying, you might drown on your own tears," That only made Lily cry more. The last flash came to her. Again, a girl. She was being removed from a lake. She had a huge rock tied in one of her legs

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked

"You know, Lily, I always thought my family trusted me. Thirty years ago, when I learned that was false, you don't know how much it hurted inside me. Maybe know you felt a small portion of it. You see, is not because I'm evil that I was thrown in here, it's because I was thrown in here that I became evil"

"You know what Lincoln," Lily said, getting up, her face a little bit messed up, the tears ruined the make up. "Fuck you, you deserve this place," She simply left Lincoln, not hearing a single word of what he had said.

When she left the building, some other reporters came around her and tried to get an interview. She was already trained for that. She weared her sunglasses and went as fast as she could walk to her car, and she drove far away. She made a quick stop and grabbed a cigarette from her secret stash. She wasn't addicted, but in some moments of tension, she needed her stress reliever

After thirty minutes of driving, she reached her next destination. The cemetery. She wasn't there very often, but she always went there once a year. It was already the beginning of the night, and the place had such a bad lightening. She didn't cared, and she walked inside, threw the cigarette away, and went to the end of the graveyard, and sitted in a bench

That wasn't any bench, that specific bench was facing nine graves, and Lily knew who was buried in each one of them like it was written on her hand. She stood a few minutes sitted down. Then she stood up and came close to the nine graves.

"I promise you, I'll make you guys be remembered, and I will show how evil somecan really be," Lily said

Suddenly, she heard steps. A person was approaching, but she couldn't tell who it is due to the darkness. "So, how was he?" She heard the person saying. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Clyde? How you know I would be here?" Lily asked

"I saw you leaving the prison, and there's only one reason you'd be there." He answered. "So, how was the family bonding?" he sit down on the bench, next to Lily. Lily told all of the dialogue. Clyde felt sad for Lily, and he saw the tears coming out of her eyes. He pulled her towards a hug, rubbing her back. It remembered him of the old days, when he did it when she was only a child.

"You know," Clyde said, "I never thought Lincoln would be able of such things."

"Then why would he do it? Have any ideas?" Lily asked. Not only she wanted that answer professionally (Lincoln negating everything made it hard to determine the reason for such act, so there were only theories), but she also wanted to understand her brother, the person she 'lost' when she was only 8 years old, along other nine people.

"He always complained about your sisters to me," Clyde said, facing forward, "I guess he simply freaked out one day. It could also be the money."

That was actually something ironic about the whole incident. One week earlier, their parents had won the lottery. They didn't had much time to enjoy the money, though. Her father said that when he became rich, he could die. Nobody expected that to happen too fast

"I wished Lincoln at least would confess," Lily said

"It wouldn't change much his situation, but I'm pretty sure it would make him feel better. I guess pride won't let him," Clyde said

"What do you mean?" Lily said

"Some people have some sort of problem, they can't admit they did something, or what they did was wrong," Clyde explained

Lily took a look at the clock. "I'm guess it's time to go home," Lily said

"You're sure you are going to be fine?" Clyde asked

Lily was about to say yes automatically, but something made her stop. The things Lincoln said hurted her deeply. "Honestly, I don't know," she said

"Why don't you come to my house then? The kids are at a friends house, and I'm pretty sure Lynn could help you more than I can," Clyde said

"No, I can't accept, I don't want to give you guys any problems," Lily said

"We don't mind. Besides, it's been a while you haven't been in our house. Come on, it will get your mind out of this whole story."

Lily got actually very tempted to accept. All she wanted now was to forget what happened earlier. "If it's not a problem for you guys, then I'll accept," Lily said

"Then let's go, it's getting late already," Clyde said

 **Well, people seem to be liking this fic, and that makes me happy, which means I'll probably publish chapters more early, and we continue on this cycle until tests becomes a factor. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and the same drill as always, fav, follow and review telling me what are you thinking of it so far. If you think thing got a little bit darker, well I have to say, it will get darker. I mean, I have a whole incident that nobody but me has more then a few scraps of information about. And also an asshole Lincoln ( when we reach a point further in the story, you'll understand why, or you might already have). But anyways, I see you guys next chapter**


	3. Help from family

**Hey guys. Seeing the reviws on the last two chapters I reallised something. Loads of people are in doubt inn whenever Lincoln is or isn't guilty on the whole incident. All I can say to myself is _mission accomplished_. Nothing else to end, enjoy the read**

Lily went towards her car and commanded it to go home. Having cars that could drive alone was only one of the many improvements in technology Lily has seen. Then, she followed Clyde and entered his car. It was a black sports car, which price reached the millions. Clyde wasn't exactly a billionaire, but he had some good money in the bank.

Clyde was in the driver's seat, and Lily was in the passenger's seat. They barely spoke during the trip. He, because he was focused on the road (he never liked the idea of a robot driving him home), and she, because she was focused on her own thoughts. At a certain point, she saw him texting someone, probably talking to his wife. Lily began looking through the window. It began raining outside. She began feeling tired, and before she knew, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she wasn't in the same car as before. It was an old white car, and she wasn't on the passenger seat. In fact, she was in the backseat, and there was another girl by her side. She was wearing a pink dress, a silver tiara, and was caring a 1st place trophy. She automatically recognised her as one of her older siblings

"Well, here we are," the driver said. At that moment, Lily saw two other people in the vehicle. The driver was also a woman, around thirty years old, straight brown hair, white skin, wearing a white T-shirt and a black jacket. In the passenger's seat, another girl, around Lola's age. She was wearing a dress in a similar style, but instead of pink, it was light green.

"Thanks for the ride, Mss. Smith," Lola said, and she got out of the car. Lily got the hint and also left the vehicle. The car drove away, and both of them were standing in front of a huge white house.

"This was easier then I thought," Lola said

"With all of your practice, there was no doubt you would win," Lily said. She wasn't even planning to say anything. It simply came out of her mouth, almost like a recorded message.

Lily looked up to the sky and saw the sun. She concluded it was the middle of the evening. They reached the house door and entered their home. Lola quickly went towards the family trophy case. Lily was left alone in the middle of the living room. She remembered that house, and it was too quiet. Something odd was going on.

She slowly went upstairs, hoping to find someone in the house. It wasn't as crowded, since five of the siblings had left the house to go to college or to find a job. The hallway was dark. She reached for the light switch, and all of the doors were closed. She decided to go to the bathroom. After finishing her business, she realised that the bathtub was full of water, strange, since if someone was taking a bath, the door would be locked. Lily assumed someone simply forgot to empty the thing

She grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side, only to find a body lying inside, with its face outside the water. It wasn't moving, and the eyes didn't showed life. The clothes, the pale skin and the black hair immediately gave the identity of the person, Lily's 16 year old sister, Lucy. She released the curtain and screamed with all the power the lungs of a 8 year old allowed her to, and she quickly ran out of the bathroom, to get help.

The moment she left the bathroom, she stumbled in someone's body. It was really tall and thin, and there was only one person that fitted the description that was still living in the house.

"Lincoln," Lily said. "I-In the bathroom, I saw.. I saw Lucy and…" Lily stopped speaking when she looked at her brother's face. It wasn't white or any sort of skin color. It was red, almost like paint. She then looked inside the room her brother came from, and she saw another person inside. The problem, however, was that the person was lacking hands, in its place two fountains were spilling blood unstoppably. Lily screamed again.

She felt her brother grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Lily, Lily," Lincoln kept saying

"Lily, Lily, wake up," She heard a different voice. She opened her eyes and found a black skinned face, wearing glasses, shaking her. She looked around and saw her back in Clyde's car. Once fully awake, Clyde let her go.

"Wh-wh-what ha-has ha-ha-happened?" Lily tried to ask.

"You fell asleep in the way here," Clyde answer. "It was probably just a nightmare,"

Tears began to form again in Lily's eyes. She remembered what she saw, and she remembered how it followed

"Come, let's go," Clyde said, opening the car door

Lily, sobbing, nodded to Clyde. She saw the yellow house he, Lynn and their two kids live. It wasn't huge or expensive, and apparently they all appreciated that way. They went towards the front door, and Clyde unlocked it with his key. He opened the door and signed Lily to enter. She entered, to find her sister, Lynn standing there on the living room. She quickly noticed the new presence in the house.

"Lily," Lynn said, with worry and concern in her voice

Lily would have said something, but her emotions took the best of her, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Lynn rushed towards her sister and pulled her to a hug. Lily simply continued crying. They both sat on the couch in the middle of the room. Clyde had went to the kitchen, and none of the girls noticed it.

Lynn hold her sister just like she would hold one of her kids when they got hurt. She let Lily cry everything out, it took around fifteen minutes, before she began to regain control of herself.

"What happened?" Lynn asked. "Clyde told me you needed help, but he didn't told why"

"Well *snif*, remember that project I told you guys about yesterday?" Lily asked

"Yes," she said

"Today I went to the prison, *snif*, to tell Lincoln," she said. "And he told me *snif*, he told me…" Lily was about to cry again, but Lynn was quicker to pull her back into another hug. Lily didn't need to continue. Lynn, of course, didn't knew the exact words her brother has used, but she could already come with a few ideas. Lincoln was smart, he had a way with words, he was able to break anyone just by speaking.

Clyde had come back with a cup of water with sugar in it. Lynn released Lily from her arms, and she took a few sips of the drink. Lynn and Clyde remained at Lily's side. Lily seemed to be feeling a little bit better, and she asked to use the bathroom to wash her face. Lynn pointed to a door near the kitchen, and she entered the bathroom.

"So, what did that asshole we call a brother said to my sister?" Lynn asked to Clyde

Clyde repeated the whole dialog, word by word, just like Lily told her earlier. He also told her that apparently Lily had a nightmare while he was driving home. Each of the words made her more and more angry. After what he did thirty years ago, she didn't felt guilty of all the times she would beat him to the ground. After hearing what he did now, she regretted not doing that more often.

At that moment, Lily has left the bathroom. Her face didn't had any ruined makeup on it, but her eyes were still red of the tears. She sitted down in the couch and finished her water. Clyde picked up the empty cup and headed again towards the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone in the living room.

"Clyde told me what Lincoln said to you," Lynn said, placing an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that,"

"Yeah, maybe I should have sent one of my employees to tell him," Lily said

"Do you want me to, you know, teach him a lesson," Lynn said, crushing her right fist on her left hand

"It would be good if he could actually learn something," Lily said, letting a small giggle. "But thanks, anyway."

"Believe me, it would be my pleasure. No one hurts my little sister," Lynn said

"I guess life in prison might already be punishment enough," Lily said. "Why didn't they sent him to the electric chair? I'm pretty sure everyone would feel better, us and him,"

"Maybe they didn't thought death was punishment enough," Lynn said, and Lily looked at her face.

"Really?" Lily said

"I'm a sports girl, not a lawyer," Lynn said.

Lily giggled a little more. "Thanks for everything Lynn," Lily said

"Oh, come on, I haven't done much," Lynn said

"No, I'm thanking you for everything since that day, after we called you," Lily said

Lynn remembered the day she received the call. It was Lola on the phone, and she looked desperate. When she arrived at the house, she bumped into Luan on the door, before they found the two girls upstairs, along with some police officers.

"I couldn't leave you two alone, and neither could Luan," Lynn said. "Luckily, we had a lot of money to help us hold out thighs together."

"I wonder how our old house is holding out," Lily said

"If I'm not mistaken, Luan still owns that old thing," Lynn replied

Lily looked at her watch and realised it was almost past midnight, and she quickly stood up. "I didn't realised time went so quick, I have to go," Lily said, and Lynn stood up and went after her

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" Lynn asked

"I don't really know, but I can't overstay my welcome, more that I already had," Lily said reaching your door

"Don't be silly, we're always glad to receive you, even if the situation is not a happy one" Clyde said, coming from behind Lynn. "Why don't you stay with us tonight? We have an extra room, and the kids would like to see you, it has been a while," he explained

"Well, if it is no inconvenience," Lily said

"Of course it isn't," Lynn said. "We would actually feel better, knowing you'll be okay with us"

"Well," Lily said, facing down. "If it's not asking much, I accept your offer,"

Lynn placed her hand in Lily's back. "Let me show you where you can sleep," she said

 **Yeah, it would probably be better to just have a chapter that described exactly what happened in the incident, but then I thought to myself 'but where the fun would be'. Cliffhangers, anoying readers since writting stories was a thing. But anyways, the whole thing might be revealed after some chapters, so be patient. Like always, don't forget to review the story telling me what are you thinking about, if you're liking or not and why. If you're enjoyng, don't forget to fav and follow. Enough with begging for attenttion, hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter**


	4. Conflict

Lincoln was at his cell, watching through the window. There was nothing to see, other then a few stars shining weakly. It was better than starting one of the walls, that's for sure. Suddenly, he heard a few steps coming from the long hallway of cells. Lincoln found the source of the noises, one of the guards, holding a nightstick on his right hand, and pushing a prisoner forward.

"Loud," the guard said. "Meet your new cellmate," the guard said, opening the door of throwing the guy on the floor.

The man was short, and surely scared. He weared a pair of glasses and had black short hair. He was very thin, and had lots of little red spots all over his face. Lincoln stood up and offered his hand to the person. The guard had already locked the door and left by now.

The man quickly accepted Lincoln's offer, and Lincoln showed him the place. Not that there was much to show, other then two 'beds', and the 'bathroom'. The man seated on one of the beds. Lincoln laying on the wall at the opposite side and seated on the floor. He decided is was a good idea to let the newcomer begin the talk, and it didn't took long.

"What's your name?" He asked

"The name's Lincoln, but people here just call me Loud," Lincoln answers. "Pick whatever you want,"

"Well, I'm Ralph, Ralph Martinez. Why are you here?" Ralph asked

"How old are you?" Lincoln asked

"Thirty two," Ralph answered. "Why?"

"If you were a little bit older, maybe you had heard about me," Lincoln said

"Well, I didn't. So why are you here?" Ralph asked again

"Are you a therapist they send here to try to get me to confess?" Lincoln said, annoyed. "Trust me, they have tried that. A lot."

"Well," Ralph said, adjusting his glasses. "I am actually a therapist, but I'm not here because someone sent me," he said. "Or better, I'm not here for business, the police sent me here"

"Then why are you here?" Lincoln asked

"A little incident, relating alcohol, a car and a lady who shouldn't be crossing the street," Ralph said. "I have some problems with beer, you know? It all began with college parties, and I simply couldn't let go. Good times, right?"

"How should I know?" Lincoln asked. "I never went to college,"

"You didn't go to college? Why?"

"I've been in this stupid place thirty years now. I was locked in when I was nineteen," Lincoln said. A tear came out of his face, the fact he never had the chance to go to an university, it was hard to deal with.

"Thirty years? How long will you have to stay?" Ralph asked

"I don't know," Lincoln said. "Look at me. How much time do you think I have until I die?

Ralph covered his mouth with both his hands in surprise, before he looked with concern to Lincoln. "I'm sorry," Ralph said. "And I thinking it was bad to wait for my brother to pay the fee

"Don't be," Lincoln said. "Believe me when I say there are other people instead who should be sorry,"

"Who?" He asked

"I better go from the beginning, it will be easier for you to understand that way ," Lincoln said

"Time for bed, ladies," They both heard a voice, and the lights turned out

"Or I guess we will wait until tomorrow," Lincoln said, getting on the lower bed of the cell.

...

The next morning, Lily woke up at ten in the morning. Lynn had already left to go to work. Clyde probably was on his computer. She had a really good rest, feeling like yesterday never happened. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. Her clothes weren't looking that good, she noticed when walking through the mirror, since she slept with them. After washed her face, and doing the bed (she wouldn't give more trouble for the hosts), she went towards the kitchen.

She saw the table had a mug of hot coffee in it. She kept facing the mug until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Take it, it's for you," Lily heard, turning around, and her eyes saw Clyde standing by the door that linked the living room to the kitchen. She grabbed the mug and took a sip. She would usually take a cappuccino while going to work, but she didn't refused the pure brown drink.

"So, did you sleep well?" Clyde asked

"Sure thing" Lily said. "Again, thanks for everything, Clyde"

"No worries. So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked

"I'll stay with the coffee, thanks" Lily said. She rarely ate something at morning, she would rather to just wait for lunch instead. "Shouldn't you be working?" Lily asked

"When you are your own boss, it's easy to take some time off," Clyde said. "What about you?"

"My boss gave me a few days for research, so I don't need to be in the office," Lily explained

"Guess we are both lucky," Clyde said. "Need help with anything else?" he asked

"You already helped me enough," Lily said. "Besides, I feel today will be great,"

...

"I feel today will be terrible," Luan said to herself.

A fire truck was in front of her house. She was standing right in front of it, wearing a robe and slippers. Waking up with the smell of smoke wasn't exactly a good way to start the day. Lucky enough, the fire appeared to be under control. It took only a few minutes before two men in black uniforms were leaving the house with their fire extinguisher.

"The fire has been put down, miss Loud," the man in the right said, while the other man already entered the truck.

"What was the source of the fire?" Luan asked

"Apparently, the sunlight came from one of the little windows, setting some pieces of paper on fire," the firefighter said, pointing towards a small window touching the ground outside the house. She could see the basement if she get close enough

"What about the damage?" Luan asked

"Nothing to worry about. A few boxes unfortunately burned, but most of the things down there are untouched," he said

"Thanks for everything, mister," Luan said, shaking his hand

"We are here to help, miss. Have a good day," the man went inside the truck

Luan waited until the truck was out of her site to go inside, and check what was lost in the fire. She saw a place where boxes were missing. She found a pile of scraps and ashes on a corner in the floor. It was a little hard to see, since the light didn't focused on that spot. She grabbed one of the scraps and took it closer to her eyes. It had a couple tapes were hanging from it.

"Dammit," Luan said. "Why it had to be my video tapes?" she asked

Those weren't the only material she had stored, but she was sure those were from the last days before the incident. She had kept them apart from the rest especially for Lily, but now they were gone. Luan was angry at herself, since she was obviously the one who forgot those papers. She decided to go take a shower, she had to relax, and hope Lily wouldn't mind her accident.

...

"Breakfast, ladies" the guard screamed

Lincoln and Ralph's cell door had been opened. While Ralph quickly went towards the canteen, Lincoln took time to use the bathroom.

Ralph was quick enough to get the first spot in the line. He grabbed a tray, received whatever that grey mixture was supposed to be, and seated in one of the tables, at random. He began eating, the food was disgusting, but he had worse experiences. Suddenly, try guys were standing in front of Ralph.

"What you think you're doing in my table, punk?" The man in the middle, apparently th leader, said. He was bald, with balbo beard, and both sleeves of his orange uniform were ripped off, turning it into a vest. The man spitted on Ralph's food. He tried to just take his breakfast and leave, but the man holded the tray down on the table.

"You must be new. I guess I'll have to teach you some matters," the man said smashing one of his hands into the other, and grabbing Ralph by his uniform. Suddenly, the man dropped Ralph, due to feeling a touch on his left shoulder. He turned around to see a man with white hair and beard.

"The boy is with me," Lincoln said. "And you better leave him alone, before I teach you some manners," Lincoln said, coping the man's moviments.

"You don't scare me, Loud" the man said. "I remember you as a kid, you are just a little bitch," he threatened

"No, I was a little bitch thirty years ago. And thirty years in jail easily change a man," Lincoln said, in a deep, yet threatening voice

The man was getting angry, and delivered a blow in Lincoln's face. His head turned around, just to come back in position a few moments after. Lincoln started the man he was facing, and he noticed he was beginning to get scared. "How cute," he said, before giving a punch on man's stomach. He curbed himself to catch air, but Lincoln hitted him in the back of his head, making him fall on the floor. He simply began delivering kicks on whatever exposed part he could find.

Of course the guards had to interview. They hold Lincoln back. "Breakfast is over, get back to your cells," a guard said. Lincoln was simply walking back, until Ralph reached him

"Thanks man, I don't know what would happen to me if you didn't showed up," Ralph said

"You would be unconscious in the infirmary or dead," Lincoln said, not turning his head

"Who was that guy?" Ralph asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I have better things to do then remembering names of assholes," Lincoln answers

They both reached their cell, and the guard locked the door. "Why did you helped me?" Ralph asked

"I changed a lot since I entered this place, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure no one will suffer the same destiny," Lincoln said.

"So, if you don't mind, will you tell me why are you here?"

Lincoln simply faced down and sitted on one of the beds for a little while. Ralph simply stood there waiting for an answer. After a few minutes, Lincoln signed

"Do you promise you'll believe what I say?" Lincoln asked

"I'm not exactly in a position to judge," Ralph answers

"Well, then let's go from the beginning," Lincoln said

 **CLIFFHANGER. What, you honestly thought I would give out the whole story now? Okay, seriously, I don't know how I can hold the whole incident even further in this story (but I'll probably find a way). Anyways, I hope that you are enojoying the story so far. If you are, let me know in the comments, and if you don't, also let me know nd why. Constructive criticism is accepted as well. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and I see you guys in the next one. Have a good morning/evening/night.**


	5. Allies and enemies

**Hey guys. So, it's been a while since I updated this story. Wait a minute, a said the same thing yesterday. Well, turns out I've realized i have began a lot of stories, and haven't updated the ones I had. So, in an attempt to redeem myself, I'm trying to get as much chapters out. (That doesn't mean I'll post a rushed and crappy chapter). Soon I'll have a period of one to two weeks I'm afraid I'll have not much time to write. But enough with my complains, I know you're not here for that. Let we know what you're thinking of the story too far, and if you hadn't already, smash the fav button (I defenetly need to watch less YouTube). Anyways, enjoy the reading**

Ronnie Anne was in her office. The day was going kind of slow. Most of the time, she was there only to deal with new students or financial problems. But the former happens usually only on the summer, and the latter didn't happened in a long time, so she would just wander around the place, checking if everything was okay.

After one of her endless tour through the half pipes, seeing the students and their tutors practice trickster their skateboards, she returned to her office. The place consisted of a huge indoor skate park, with a second floor, which had Ronnie's office and the tutors lounge.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and seated on her chair. Her office wasn't anything glamorous. It was a squared room, it had an old wooden floor, and her desk was very close to the wall opposite of the door. There were two chairs for visitors, and a window behind said table. She also had drawers in a corner. Mostly to keep the documents of students.

She grabbed a little portrait she had on her desk. It had a picture of her and her brother. She missed him a lot. When Bobby left to live with Lori, things were somewhat lonely. Sure, she had the rest of her family, but it wasn't the same. When she received the news about what happened to them, her world was simply demolished.

She remembered being locked in her room for a few weeks. She got quite surprised when she, one day, received an unexpected visit.

 _Flashback_

Ronnie Anne was 19. She was in her bedroom. Apart from what you would usually expect from a young adult, tissues were spread all around the place. She would only leave her room to use the bathroom or to grab her daily meals, but she didn't spoke to anyone. She would just remain in her bedroom, crying, or simply holding back tears.

One day, however, things change.

"Ronalda, my dear, you have visit," she heard his mom say from the other side of the door

"I don't want to see anyone," she screamed from the other side. She thought it was one of her friends, they were worried about her, judging by the number of messages she didn't bother to answer.

"Ronnie, please," a female voice came from the other side. If was familiar, but she couldn't recognize who was the owner of it. Curiosity got the best out of her, and she unlocked her door, and peeked outside. She found a woman, just barely taller than her, she was probably just a couple years then her.

She was wearing jeans, a red T-shirt, and a black jacket. Her brown hair was hold in a ponytail. She had freckles on her cheeks. It took a little while for Ronnie to recognize a person, but when she did, she opened the whole door.

"I just want to talk," Lynn said. Ronnie gave a small and sad smile, yet she allowed her inside. She closed the door behind them and they both seated down in Ronnie's bed.

"I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you today," Ronnie said

"Your mother called me," Lynn said. "We haven't speak since the funeral, and she told how you were doing,"

"I just… why it had to happen? We were all happy with good lives, but now, now…" Ronnie was trying to hold back her tears. Lynn knew that feeling. She had been doing the same thing on the past few days. "Lincoln is going to pay for what he did," Ronnie said, angrily.

"Don't bother with him, Ronnie, it's not worth it," Lynn said

"How it's not worthy? He killed my brother. He murdered your sisters. How aren't you angry with him?" Ronnie said, still with anger.

" I won't say I'm not angry with him. Believe me, I would be the first to give him a good punch in his face," Lynn said. "But do you really think it's going to change something? You really think he will be hurt?"

"Oh, I'll make sure he does," Ronnie said

Lynn grabbed Ronnie by her shoulders. "Ronnie, I beg you, don't waste your time with him. There are people that would make you time much better. Your family is worried about you. Your friends are worried about you. And me, Luan, Lola and Lily are also worried with you," Lynn said. Those last three sentences were pretty effective against Ronnie, as the image of the ones that cared for her, as she simply ignored them, resulting in her crying.

Lynn pulled the girl into her arms. She let her unload everything she had inside her. Lynn had learned to hold strong, maybe one or two tears escaped her eyes, but the younger girl didn't even notice. She kept playing with her hair, untying the ponytail and letting it fall in Ronnie's back. She used her fingers as a comb, as she softly went through the now straight brown hair.

"I'm sorry," Ronnie said

"For what?" Lynn asked. She had an idea of what would be the answer, but she wanted to be sure.

"For *snif* simply locking myself, making *snif* everyone get worried," Ronnie said, but the words failed in her throat

"Shh. Don't worry about that," Lynn said. "I know how hard it is to lose someone in our family," Lynn almost allowed more tears to escape her body, but she managed to hold herself. Of course, Ronnie didn't lost eight family members, but her family was much smaller, and she knew how important her brother was to her.

 _End of flashback_

"you helped me a lot, Loud," Ronnie said to herself.

Suddenly, the phone on her desk began ringing. She picked it up and placed it on her ear. "RA skates and sports, how can I help you," she said her compulsory introduction phrase

" _Ronnie Anne? It's me, Lynn,"_ the voice in the other side of the line said

"Well that's perfect timing," Ronnie said to herself. "Hey Loud, how are doing?"

" _Not very great,_ " Lynn said on the other line. " _Listen, I need your help with something,"_

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Ronnie asked, a little bit confused

" _So, you remember that project Lily told us the other day?"_ Lynn said

Five minutes later, Ronnie stormed out of her office. The door hit the wall so strongly, it spooked both the kids and the adults. He came across his vice manager on the way out. "AJ, you're in charge until I get back, there is something I have to do," Ronnie said, angrily. She didn't said anything else, she simply entered her car and drove to the prison.

Lincoln had decided to tell Ralph his story. He signed Ralph into a corner of the cell. There he found lots of marks on the wall, but they were actually drawings. He could recognised 13 people draw in a stickman style, and also a little house.

"It all began in the year of 2025," Lincoln said. "This is my family. I'm the only man of eleven siblings. In that year, all of my five oldest siblings were no longer living on my parents house, I was nineteen, almost ready to do the same," Ralph was nodding as Lincoln explained to him, not daring to make any question before he was finished.

"One day," Lincoln continued. "A friend of mine called me for a meeting. When I came back, the house was silent, something awkward for our standards. As I reached the upper floor of the house," Lincoln grabbed a little rock and made a huge scratch on the wall, cutting three of the stickman. Lincoln made a pause to catch breath, and see if Ralph was following so far. He seemed quite intelligent, and simply made a gesture for him

"From there, I don't remember anything. All I know is what the court had informed me," Lincoln said

"And what is it?" Ralph asked

Lincoln cutted another five stickman. "Both my parents, six of my sisters and the husband of my oldest sister were dead, and they thought I did it," Lincoln said

Ralph quickly began gaining distance, "S-s-so you're a mu-mu-mu…"

"First off all," Lincoln said, in loud voice. "I said I was accused of murder, not that I'm the murderer. Second, even if I was a murder, why would I kill you? The last thing I need now is to get more trouble," Lincoln said

"So, you're no murderer?" Ralph asked

"Here's the catch. They told me one of my sister hit me with a frying pan. By the time I was awake, I was already requested by the cort. I don't remember doing anything of what they showed to us as proof, but everything was there, from fingerprints to bad quality surveillance cameras."

"So you did it?" Ralph asked

"Everything pointed to me as guilty. They even had a reason for it. My parents had won the lottery a few days before. So, or I forgotten, or I was lying, because it was obvious to them I did such thing so I could reach the money." Lincoln said

"It seems pretty convincing," Ralph said

"I had to give credit for whoever threw me in this place, they made a good job," Lincoln said

"What do you mean?"

"I might not remember what happened, but I know myself. I could never do that," Lincoln said

"Because you were a good brother, who didn't give a damn for money?" Ralph said

"I was going to say I was a coward and didn't had the guts to do such atrocity," Lincoln said. "I don't remember much, but I'm no monster, I am a good person, or at least I was," Lincoln sighed. "Now, I'm just a loser who will suffer the rest of his life by doing nothing,"

"Wow, that's a lot," Ralph said. "I'm really sorry for y…"

"Hey, black hair," the guard said from the outside, opening the cell door. "Your brother's here, you're free,"

Ralph stood up and he shake Lincoln's head. "Hope the best for you, man," Ralph said. "And thanks for saving my life," he left the cell and followed the second guard.

"Loud," the guard wasn't finished. "You have visits," he said, as two girls appears and entered the cells. It had been a long time, but Lincoln could recognize his older sister and one of his childhood friends.

"What are you here for?" Lincoln asked.

"Lily told us what happened," Lynn said. "And let's say she didn't appreciate it,"

Lincoln look behind the girls and faced the guard. "If I do anything for them you're going to end me, right?" He asked, and he nodded, keeping a hand on his gun. Lincoln stood up and exposed his body for the two girls. "Just try to be fast. I'm pretty sure that, unlike me, you have better things to do. Besides, it's not like physical pain hurt that much," Lincoln said.


	6. What I feel

**Hey guys. Wow, five chapters in and we already have theories to what happened. Lynn seems to be on the aim of most people. Let's see if you guys are right. Have any guess, let me know in the reviews section. Without anything else to add,**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEET'S GO**

" _People love being mean to what they assume to be bad_ ," Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln had concluded that a few months after he had been locked in. Just taking a look at the prison made that obvious. The dirty hallways, the food you wouldn't even give to a dog and the bathroom… he actually had seen worse. That doesn't make it less gross, though.

Was that supposed to be a threat? So people would stop committing crimes, due to prison being disgusting? Lincoln couldn't remember meeting another inmate with a similar condition of his. Robbery and being a gang member were the reasons for prison to most people. Being an unlucky man in the wrong place in the wrong time, he was the only one there charged with murder. Those who should really be in prison were smart enough to not get caught.

If Lincoln had more memories, he could've made his way out of the situation, just like those other masterminds of crime. " _Stupid frying pan_ ," he thought. Nothing was totally clear in his head. It has been a long time, and most memories were blurred. The permanent vision of the cells and prisoners were taking over what he could remember. But he knew the truth. The other chose to agree with him or not.

Lincoln looked at his arm. It has been fifteen minutes since his sister and ex-girlfriend had left. A bandage was rolled in it. It was with a dark red spot near the elbow. That would leave a scar. " _One more for the collection_ ," he thought. It wasn't his first beat down, neither his first injury. Thing is, from every sort of pain Lincoln had, physical was the one he felt the least. Then that boy, Ralph, came into his mind

He has to say, for once in forever, he actually felt something different. No, it wasn't happiness, but definitely it distracted him from the endless state of depression, kind of like his illusion with Lily a few days ago. That day was different, because just like his words, Lily's hurt for those who listen and understand the scenario.

He left anger take over him. It has been a while he had been really angry. When he was involved in a fight with another inmate, it was normally because the boredom was too big. The years had made him tougher, and it was some sort of entertaining. That boy, Ralph, however, brought something different.

It has been so long someone actually listened to him. The only other cell mate he had was a robber who didn't give a damn about anything, especially Lincoln's past. And it was only a matter of days before he managed to be released.

He couldn't expect much to happen from that boy, he didn't appeared to be capable of much, but he was the closest thing he could call a friend in a long time. Of course, his job was mostly listening to people's complaints, but only now Lincoln saw how good it can do. Maybe he should tell the truth.

* * *

Ralph walked out of the doors with his older brother at his side. They were never the closest of siblings, but they could always count on one another for whatever problems they could have, even if he was in prison for less than one day. Leaving the place felt very good. However, he still felt something bad inside.

The older brother was definitely bigger and stronger than Ralph. Thomas was his name. Probably around ten to twelve years older than his younger brother. Like him, he didn't seared glasses. He had blue jeans and a green sweater. He worked as a supplier to nearby businesses all around Royal Woods.

He had a smile when he first saw his brother coming out. He could see he was ashamed by what happened. Allowing his brother to have some privacy, both of them remained silent, apart from formal greeting, until they reached the older boy's car. After a few minutes of driving, they began speaking.

"So, how were things inside?" the older man said. He had an ironic tone, but a worried expression on his face. Someone had to break the ice "Guess you won't be drinking so soon," he added

"Yeah, probably," Ralph said. He was looking outside the window.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. "I mean, apart the whole prison thing, obviously. I'm not a professional like you, but I'm here to listen,"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Ralph said.

"Yeah, and I'm the president. Come on, we both know something is stuck on your throat," he said, not losing the ironic tone.

"*sigh*, it's my cellmate," Ralph said.

"Did he hurt you?" He said, worried.

"Not at all, he actually saved me from some other inmates, before you arrived," Ralph said.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard of a guy called Lincoln Loud?" Ralph asked.

Thomas seemed surprised by that name. He turned his face towards the road. He remained silent. He knew who the man was. He never spoke to the man in person, but there was almost no one who never heard of his name

"You know him?" Ralph asked."

"The white-haired boy? How could I forget," the older brother said, giving an ironic laugh

"So you know what he did?" Ralph said.

"I don't know why he would help you, Ralph. People like him are not the one to trust," the older boy said.

* * *

" _And now, Lola Loud_ ," the announcer said"

"Lola came from behind the curtains. She was wearing a full body, no sleeve dress white dress with silver squares that would shine whenever the flash of the cameras blinked inside the place. She went all the way to the end of the catwalk, making a couple poses and then returning to behind the curtain.

" _*Phew*. That was the last one,_ " Lola said. Some other models still had to finish their demonstration, but for now, Lola was free to go back to her dressing room.

Getting there, she removed the dress, and put on a pair of jeans, with a white polo shirt, and black high heels. She also wears a pair of sunglasses on her forehead. Part of it because it gave a good compliment to her look, and also, that was one way to remember…

Suddenly, Lola heard a knock on her door. She checked the time on the clock. "Always in time," she thought with a smile on her face. She had a very good idea of who was the mysterious person. She waited for a few seconds before opening the door.

"My queen," said the man outsider he door. "I've brought you a gift," he said. He had a small package on his hands.

Lola gently accepted the gift. It was a heart wrapped in red paper, with a golden ribbon. She opened the box, to find twelve small pieces of chocolate displayed around its inside.

"Oh my, Mikey, you always know how to make me happy," Lola said. She hugged him with her free arm, and after releasing him, a small kiss on the lips closed their greeting. Lola grabbed one of the pieces and tried it out. "These are better than ever," Lola said

"It's a new recipe I'm trying out," Mikey said, with a smile. "Glad you like it," he said

"Like it? I love it?" Lola said. "But I love you more," Lola assured.

Michael Smith, or Mike for short, was Lola's personal makeup specialist. His family consisted of his father and his younger sister. He learned most of what he knows in makeup because of her. His father was a baker, and though Mike was very good with making sweets, he just didn't have in it to run his father's business.

After he finished college, he did a few jobs here and there, but nothing too notorious. That's it, until he worked for a bigger fashion show. He worked with Lola and a few others, but the former was the center of attention. After that, he received an offer to work alongside her permanently, and he accepted.

Weeks kept going and they grow a strong friendship, which turned into a bonding, resulting in them becoming a couple. Marriage was in their heads, but they wanted to take some more time before doing so, just to make sure.

"So do you wanna catch a movie tonight," Mike asked.

"Sure that will be great," Lola said. "Pick me up at eight?"

"That's great," Mike said. "Well, have to go know," he said"

That being said my left through the endless hallway of dressing rooms, while Lola simply just keep staring at him. Suddenly she noticed another presence approaching her door."

"I don't trust that guy," Said a man. He was short with black short hair, all covered with hair gel, was wearing glasses and had two buck teeth. He had light brown pants, and dark brown shoes, with a white and black checkered sweater.

"What do you want to Stevie?" Lola asked. This was the weirdo that Lola measure on the dinner a few days before. Lola actually made sure she had a restrictive order on him, after she caught him searching her dressing room. However, that didn't stop him from popping up once a while.

"I told you will be a lot better with me rather than that disgusting guy," Stevie said

"Well too bad it's my choice, plus I really like him," Lola said

"You still regret the day that you called the police. You don't know what you're missing. I didn't even do anything wrong. Why can't you see the better option?" Stevie said

"Security," Lola screamed

Then, two big guys appeared. Each one of them grabbed an arm of Stevie. They lifted him up just like a normal person would've lifted a piece of paper. He began screaming and shaking constantly, with no success on getting rid of the security. Lola thanked the gentleman, before leaving her dressing room in the direction of the parking lot to go home. After all, she had plans for the night.

* * *

"I didn't know you had all of this newspaper stored in your house," Lily said.

Clyde had tooken Lily to the basement. She expected to be full of dust, but it was just as clean as any other part of the house. She saw a huge pile of something maybe lost in time, newspapers. Those things have becomed a treasure only seen once or twice in a museum. Everything was digital those days. Even so, paper and ink from 30 years ago would be very useful in Lily's research.

"I don't like throwing anything away. Beside all of those are related to the incident," Clyde said, while Lily grabbed a few specific papers."Lynn insisted in throwing those away, she said they were trash, and were only useful to bring bad memories back."

"Well, at least they have a purpose now," Lily said. She was caring papers from at least five different newspapers. All of them related to what happened that day. And she only took a quick glance trought the pile. She wondered what other information all of his colection could contain. "Thanks for the help, Clyde" she thanked him.

"Don't mind it. I would do anything for my sister-in-law. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Clyde asked

"You have already helped enough. I can't imagine how good of a friend you were to my brother before, you know, what happened" Lily said

"I have to say, before what he did, he was , indeed, my best and for some time only friend," Clyde sighed. "I would give anything to have the old Lincoln back. But we can't change the past, so we have to move forward," Clyde takes a quick glance through the clock. "Wow, time went fast. It's time to get the kids at school. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Lily said. "It has been a while since I've seen my nephews," she said. A huge smile went trought her face. She loved her nephews, obviously, even if she couldn't see them very often.

"Then let's go," Clyde said, and they both went outside towards Clyde's car.

 **Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter**


End file.
